L'Ombre Lumineuse des deux guérilleros
by Blihioma
Summary: Setsuna et Tetsuya font leur rentrée à Teikou, mais Tetsuya est trop souvent comparé à sa soeur jumelle. Cette dernière cache un lourd secret avec elle, mais ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne veut que le bonheur de son frère jumeau. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle va aider Tetsuya a avoir un ami : Aomine Daiki. Mais elle le regrette très rapidement...


_****_**Note de l'auteur :** Dans cette histoire, Setsuna est l'équivalent de Tetsuya mais en fille, par contre le caractère n'est pas le même et vous aller vite vous en rendre compte. Elle n'existe pas dans le manga ou l'anime.

* * *

_**L'Ombre Lumineuse des deux guérilleros**_

Dans le célèbre collège de Teikou au Japon, c'était le jour de la rentrée au collège pour les deux jumeaux : Setsuna et Tetsuya Kuroko. Setsuna est une jeune fille de treize ans pleine de vie et active, elle possède de courts cheveux bleus, de grands yeux tout aussi bleus et très peu de formes féminines, même pour son âge. Son jumeau était quelque peu différent d'elle : un garçon effacé au calme et au sang-froid désarmant. On le comparant souvent à sa sœur qui était bien mieux que lui. Cette année encore, il était sûr d'être oublié. Setsuna était trop éblouissante pour qu'on le remarque alors qu'il n'avait rien de spécial. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, pour une fois, il n'était pas dans la même classe. Tetsuya trouvait que c'était mieux ainsi : peut être que si sa sœur n'était pas dans les environs, on le remarquerait un peu plus. Mais il était vrai que sans sa sœur, ça allait être dur pour lui de se faire des amis dans cette nouvelle école ou il ne connaissait personne, même pas un ancien camarade de classe : la mère des jumeaux avaient été mutée dans cette ville, avant le mois dernier, ils vivaient dans une petite ville ou tout le monde se connaissait.

« Tetsu ? Tetsu ?! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es sûr de t'en sortir tout seul ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne dans ta classe ? »

« Je suis pas un enfant. »

Et le jeune garçon laissa sa sœur dans la cour pour se rendre dans le gymnase où il devait y avoir une cérémonie pour les nouveaux élèves. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule sans vraiment de problèmes : il était aussi invisible qu'une ombre, personne ne le remarquait. Il alla se mettre au milieu du milieu, l'endroit le moins visible de tout, ni devant, ni derrière, ni à gauche, ni à droite. Le directeur du collège les accueillit avec un discours, puis ce fut au tour du président du conseil des élèves de leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans cet établissement, ainsi qu'une bonne année scolaire. Quelques rangées sur le côté, Setsuna commençait déjà à se faire discrètement des amies parmi les filles discutant à voix basse avec elles. Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, ils durent rejoindre leur classe respective et Setsuna échangea son numéro de téléphone avec les filles avec qui elle venait de faire connaissance.

Chaque professeur principal de chaque classe expliqua les règles du collège et les obligations, comme s'inscrire dans un club. Pour Tetsuya qui n'était pas fort pour la communication, aucun club ne pourrait lui aller, il le savait. Il n'était pas spécialement intelligent et il était plutôt médiocre en sport. Mais il y avait tout de même un club qu'il voulait intégrer : le club de basket. Lorsqu'il était plus petit, il était allé voir un match de ce sport avec son école pour une sortie scolaire. A la fin du match, les enfants avaient eut le droit d'aller voir les joueurs, car l'un des enfants était le petit frère de l'un des joueurs vainqueurs, et Tetsuya avait complètement séduit par la rencontre et le basket. Mais étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'autres amis que Setsuna, il n'avait jamais put y jouer. Il espérait cette fois-ci réussir à jouer avec les autres, même s'il n'est pas très doué.

Une fois qu'ils furent libérés, Tetsuya se dirigea vers le gymnase réservé au club de basket. Il y trouva plein d'autres nouveaux élèves qui souhaitaient eux-aussi intégrés le club. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut content et commença les examens qui servaient à diviser les nouveaux en trois chaines : la troisième étant la plus faible et la première la plus forte. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus rejoignit la troisième chaine. Il n'avait jamais joué au basket, il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas être le meilleur dès le départ. Il n'empêche qu'il était un peu déçut. Tetsuya fut cependant soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de club de basketball féminin en parallèle, il était donc sûr que Setsuna ne viendrait pas le faire disparaitre en éblouissant tout le monde.

Mais Setsuna est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un malheur pour Tetsuya : où qu'il allait, elle le retrouvait toujours, peut être parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, mais en tous cas, le lendemain matin lorsque Tetsuya arriva à l'entrainement matinale, il eut le malheur de voir que sa sœur jumelle avait postulée pour être l'une des nombreuses managers du club. Setsuna et Tetsuya, peu importe les chemins qu'ils pouvaient prendre, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver lier d'une manière ou d'une autre et ça, le garçon ne voulait plus que ce soit le cas. Avec l'éblouissante Setsuna, on allait encore les comparer et il allait finir par être oublié. C'était toujours comme ça, depuis le jardin d'enfant. Tetsuya se retrouvait toujours seul pendant que tout le monde entourait sa sœur. Pour cette raison, il avait commencé à la détester, à la haïr. A cause de cette jumelle, il avait toujours été délaissé et triste.

Pendant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, comme il l'avait prédit, sa présence s'effaça au fur et à mesure que Setsuna attirait de plus en plus de personnes autour d'elle. On ne parlait plus que la manager super mignonne et chaleureuse qui connaissait quelques bases de basketball. Tetsuya avait beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'arrivait à se démarquer des autres et à se faire voir un peu, autrement que le frère jumeau de Setsuna. Personne ne se souvenait jamais de son prénom, on l'appelait toujours "le frère de Setsuna". Il n'était pas mieux. Chaque jour, il recevait des lettes d'amour de la part de garçons trop timides pour aller voir sa sœur. Chaque soir ressemblait à une vraie torture et inévitablement, Tetsuya s'éloignait un peu plus de sa sœur, avec qui il avait toujours été proche.

Mais Setsuna n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son frère et décida qu'il était temps de parler en tête à tête sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Alors que Tetsuya déprimait sur son sort, sa sœur toqua à sa porte avant d'entrer. Elle referma la porte et s'assit près du jeune homme.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Tetsu ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Une fille t'a rembarrée ? Si c'est ça, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, je suis là pour toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? Si tu ne m'explique pas, je ne pourrais t'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, laisse-moi. »

« Dis-moi ce qui te gêne Tetsu. » Insista la fille aux cheveux courts.

« C'est toi qui me gêne ! » Hurla son jumeau.

Il était en colère pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne supportait plus sa sœur, il ne se supportait plus lui-même. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui pour que tout le monde l'oublie ? Il était trop calme ? Trop normal ? A côté de lui, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son frère. Elle aimait son frère plus que tout, elle ne voulait que lui faire plaisir, c'était tout. Et pourtant, elle avait fait quelque chose de travers pour que Tetsuya se mette en colère contre elle. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, pour pouvoir réparer son erreur et que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

« Comment ça Tetsu, explique-toi. »

« On n'arrête pas de me comparer à toi, pour tout le monde je ne suis que "le frère de Setsuna". Personne ne se souvient de mon nom... On ne s'intéresse à moi juste pour que je te donne leurs foutus déclarations ! » Dans un geste de rage, il ouvrit son sac où des dizaines de lettres tombèrent, toutes adressées à sa jumelle. « Tu veux savoir ce qu'à dit le coach aujourd'hui sur moi ?! "On ne dirait vraiment pas qu'ils sont jumeaux, Setsuna est meilleur que son frère dans tous les domaines." Je sais déjà tous ça ! Tu es belle, intelligente, forte en sport, souriante et dynamique, alors que moi je suis juste normal, passe partout, pas spécialement intelligent, nul en sport, discret et calme. C'est toi mon problème Setsuna, je te déteste ! »

« ... »

« Sors de ma chambre maintenant ! »

Setsuna s'exécuta en silence. Elle était choquée par tout ce que son frère avait sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps. Elle ne pensait pas du tout que son frère qu'elle aimait tant le voyait de cette façon et qu'elle était un tel poids pour lui. Elle qui ne voulait que son bonheur ne lui avait apporté que le malheur, la solitude et la souffrance. Comment pouvait-elle changer ça... ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aider d'une quelque façon ? Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui ? Lui trouver une petite-amie ? Ce n'était pas qui était le plus important pour son frère, pour le moment, ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, c'était basket. Mais il n'était pas doué, c'était une réalité, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider dans cette discipline. Pour le moment, elle n'avait plus qu'une façon de se racheter envers son frère : être pendant un moment encore pire pour lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà et ensuite redevenir normale. Il penserait alors qu'elle faisait des efforts pour lui et il l'aimerait de nouveau. Setsuna ne voyait pas d'autres moyens...

Dès le lendemain, elle se mit à travailler davantage, à s'entrainer davantage et être encore plus présente partout. Au contraire de Tetsuya qui était presque invisible, Setsuna paraissait être à plusieurs endroits en même temps. Elle attirait tout le monde désormais, que ce soit les premières années ou les ainés, les étudiants de la troisième chaine ou la deuxième chaine ou encore la première chaine. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves des autres classes qui venaient juste pour voir la mignonne manager du club de basket. Tetsuya supportait ça de moins en moins, chaque jour de plus était une torture de plus en plus forte. Il avait cependant prit la décision de l'ignorer et de ne ce concentrer que sur le basket. Il fallait au moins qu'il réussisse quelque part pour attirer un temps soi peu l'attention des autres. Il suivait donc les exercices supplémentaires après le cursus normal, mais en plus, il restait après pour continuer à s'entrainer, seul. Après tout, personne ne faisait attention à lui, alors il n'avait pas d'amis. Une fois de retour à la maison, il se met à lire des revues et à regarder plusieurs fois des matchs de basketball quelque soit le niveau : professionnel, collégiens ou lycéens.

Setsuna était la seule à voir tous les efforts que son frère bien-aimé, mais elle ne le trouvait pas encore assez fort pour trouver une façon de l'aider. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus restait pourtant à chaque fois pour observer la seule personne qu'elle voulait vraiment rendre heureux. Tetsuya était celui dont elle voulait le bonheur. Les semaines défilaient et Setsuna continuait son manège. Elle et son jumeau ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Le seul moment où ils restaient volontairement ensemble, c'était quand Tetsuya donnait les innombrables lettres d'amour à la plus mignonne manager du club de basket. Sinon, à part ça, Tetsuya l'ignorait et faisait comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Il se concentrait sur le basket et sans que lui-même s'en rende compte, il devenait plus fort. Ses capacités globales étaient toujours aussi basses, mais ses passes étaient spectaculaires. Et seul Setsuna, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, le remarqua. Elle décida alors de lui donner le coup de pouce dont son frère avait besoin.

Maintenant, elle connaissait bien les basketteurs de la première chaine et elle savait exactement qui pourrait être intéressé par les capacités de son frère et surtout elle connaissait une personne qui pourrait bien s'entendre avec son frère jumeau. Un élève en première année extrêmement talentueux : Aomine Daiki. Il ne restait plus qu'à le faire venir après l'entrainement pour qu'il voie Tetsuya et que quelque chose se produise. Pour cela elle allait devoir utiliser de ce charme que son jumeau lui reproche.

« Aomine, est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé s'il te plait ? »

« Euh... O... Oui, bien sûr ! »

Dès l'instant où Setsuna avait adressé la parole à Aomine, tous les autres joueurs lui avaient lancés des regards noirs. Il fallait dire que presque tout le monde était amoureux de la jolie manager et le fait qu'elle puisse avoir un petit-ami rendait jaloux ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisit. Mais chacun se doutait un peu que ce serait une personne douée et beau garçon comme le première année qui serait choisis. Après tout, il était le meilleur marqueur de tous les nouveaux, il était grand, musclé, bref, tout ce qui pouvait plaire à une fille. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le type de garçon de Setsuna était plutôt le genre gentil, plutôt discret mais avec des talents cachés. En fait, le type de garçon de la jeune fille était son frère. Oui, elle aimait son frère jumeau et pas seulement comme une sœur. Mais étant donné que ce n'était pas réciproque, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

« Que... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, Setsuna ? »

« Eh bien... Tu sais qu'il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il y a un fantôme qui joue au basket le soir, n'est ce pas ? » Dit-elle en prenant un air apeurée.

« Oui, j'ai entendu les autres parler de ça. Quel est le rapport ? »

« Tu vois... Je... Ce soir je dois rester pour ranger... Et j'ai peur... Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi ? S'il te plait... »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Tu peux compter sur moi. » S'écria presqu'Aomine complètement sous le charme de la jeune fille.

« Merci, Ao' tu es vraiment un ange. »

Rien qu'en entendant le surnom que venait de lui trouver Setsuna, le jeune homme plein d'hormones rougit. Il ne pouvait nier que la jeune fille qui trois têtes de moins que lui était craquante. Elle donnait envie qu'on la protège, l'impression qu'elle lui faisait était aussi celle d'une poupée de porcelaine très fragile qu'il fallait manier avec douceur. Aomine avait l'impression qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour elle. En fait, il était complètement sous son emprise. Ce n'était pas encore de l'amour, mais c'était à la limite. Un pas à franchir et il serait officiellement amoureux de Kuroko Setsuna, l'une des nombreuses manager du club de basket du collège Teikou. Il ne pensait pas du tout que cette dernière puisse l'utiliser pour que son frère l'aime. En fait, il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait un frère.

Le soir venu, comme tous les jours, Tetsuya resta après que tout le monde soit parti, sans se douter qu'il restait sa jumelle et Aomine. Ces derniers rangeaient des affaires dans le local réservé aux équipements, quand ils commencèrent à entendre des sons qui n'avaient pas raisons d'être. Setsuna fit semblant d'être morte de peur et se réfugia contre Aomine. Ce dernier, plus que gêné et plus que rouge, annonça qu'il allait voir ce que c'était et en voulant la rassurer, il dit que ce n'était qu'une farce faite par des gamins. Il sortit donc de la salle, la main sur son cœur. Celui-ci battait la chamade. Il était vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de Setsuna... Le jeune homme se rendit discrètement jusqu'au gymnase, non pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire fuir celui qui faisait autant de bruit alors qu'il était sensé ne plus y avoir plus personne.

Ce fut un autre coup de foudre pour le jeune homme... La lumière du soleil couchant s'insinuait dans les fenêtres en hauteur et éclairait un jeune garçon plus petit que lui, aux cheveux bleus comme ceux de Setsuna mais semblait beaucoup plus calme et posé. La lumière donnait à ses cheveux un reflet doré magnifique. Aomine crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Setsuna, mais l'atmosphère qui entourait le jeune garçon qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, était beaucoup trop différente pour qu'il s'agisse de la manager. Il sortit de sa "cachette" et Tetsuya arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait et fixa le nouvel arrivant qu'il reconnaissait comme étant "la nouvelle étoile de Teikou" d'après le coach. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi une telle personne se trouvait ici à cette heure.

« Jouons ensemble ! » Lança d'un coup Aomine à Tetsuya.

Ce dernier, surpris par cette demande, voir par cet ordre ne répliqua rien, restant toujours aussi droit qu'un piquet. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ce qui lui arrivait... Aomine se moquait de lui ? Il voulait le tester ? Dans le premier cas il ne serait pas déçut, mais si c'était la deuxième raison, alors il allait se ridiculiser... Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Mais alors qu'il allait refuser, il s'aperçut que l'autre homme s'était rapproché et avait pris la balle. Tetsuya ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose.

« Tu aimes le basket, non ? Comme moi, alors jouons ensemble. »

Le sourire d'Aomine était aussi lumineux que celui de Setsuna, non, il était encore plus éblouissant et Tetsuya avait l'impression de complètement disparaitre... De devenir aussi invisible qu'une ombre. Mais contrairement à sa jumelle, Aomine avait quelque chose de plus attractif. Et même si Tetsuya s'effaçait, il avait l'impression d'être encore présent, mais cette fois à travers Aomine. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus sourit un peu et accepta. Dans l'ombre, Setsuna regarda le match des deux garçons, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère sourire comme ça et s'amuser autant, même s'il n'arrivait pas à prendre la balle à Aomine. Le plus grand avait complètement oublié la jeune fille qui lui avait demandé de rester ici et il joua avec le plus petit pendant une longue heure, jusqu'à ce que Tetsuya s'écroule de fatigue.

« Tu n'es pas très endurant, n'est ce pas ? » Se moqua gentiment le brun.

« C'est toi qui l'es trop. » Riposta Tetsuya.

L'autre éclata de rire et aida Tetsuya à se relever. Depuis lors, ils se voyaient de plus en plus : après les entrainements, mais aussi les week-ends, ils allaient jouer au basket de rue avec d'autres adolescents, ils se retrouvaient même ensemble pour le déjeuné, alors qu'avant, Aomine mangeait avec ses camarades de classe. Les deux garçons devinrent rapidement les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais comme dis le proverbe : « Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et l'amitié » et ce qui devait arriver arriva... Tetsuya se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait plus Aomine comme un simple ami... Il s'en était rendu compte la première fois lorsqu'à midi, alors qu'il déjeunait, le brun lui avait caressé la tête comme il le faisait souvent. Le contact lui avait fait l'effet d'une brûlure et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait rougit. Heureusement, son ami n'avait rien remarqué ou alors il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qui lui arrivait à ce moment-là, mais il commença à se poser des questions. Les réponses arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard, suite à un entrainement intensif pour la première chaine. Aomine était allé se doucher et lorsqu'il était ressortit, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, Tetsuya était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine en le voyant. Il était alors sûr de ce qui lui arrivait : il était amoureux d'Aomine...

Setsuna qui n'était jamais loin de son frère, avait observé le rapprochement des deux garçons et le changement progressif de son jumeau. Elle était sûre maintenant qu'elle avait commis une faute en les aidants à faire connaissance. Elle ne supportait pas que son frère s'attache à quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'il tombe amoureux d'une autre personne qu'elle, Setsuna trouvait ça complètement impardonnable ! Elle devait faire quelque chose pour que Tetsuya déteste Aomine comme il l'avait détesté. Et le meilleur moyen, serait de pousser le brun à tomber amoureux d'elle. Le jumeau croirait alors qu'il ne s'était rapproché de lui que pour avoir plus de chance avec elle. Oui, elle était machiavélique, mais elle voulait à tout pris garder son frère pour elle toute seule !

« Ao' ! »

« Ah, Setsuna, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il était devenu complètement insensible à son charme, sûrement à force de côtoyer Tetsuya qui était sa réplique exacte. Il superposait donc un peu les deux, sans savoir qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

« Il parait que tu es devenu le meilleur ami de mon frère, je voulais te remercier. »

« Ton frère... ? »

« Oui. » Acquiesça-t-elle avec le sourire. « Tetsu et moi, nous sommes jumeaux. »

« Te... Tetsu est ton frère jumeau... ? »Bégaya Aomine tellement la nouvelle le surprenait.

« Il ne te l'avait pas dit ? »

« Non, il ne me parle pas de sa famille... En fait, c'est surtout moi qui parle. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. » Rigola-t-elle. « Il a toujours été timide et discret, alors quand nous avons changé de ville, je me suis fait du soucis pour lui. Mais je suis contente que tu sois devenu son ami, merci. »

Et après cette petite comédie, elle lui fit signe de se pencher. Sans réfléchir, Aomine se baissa et piqua un fard monumental lorsque les lèvres de Setsuna embrassèrent sa joue avec délicatesse. Les autres garçons étaient tous en train de le regarder avec des envies de meurtres. Ils étaient tous prêts à tous pour que Setsuna les embrasse sur la joue aussi. Aomine, lui, en était tout retourné. Il était plus rouge qu'une tomate, la bouche ouverte comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Tetsuya n'avait rien vu de tous ça car il était au plein milieu d'un match amical. Aomine porta sa main à sa joue avec un sourire en coin idiot, lorsque la jeune fille s'éloigna de lui pour reprendre ses activités.

Le plan que Setsuna avait mit en place marcha beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait. Comme à son habitude, Tetsuya attendit Aomine après l'entrainement pour remonter ensemble en classe. Le brun sortit, beaucoup plus joyeux que d'ordinaire. Le bleu était content de le voir ainsi, mais il était aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi il était comme ça. Il n'eut même pas à poser la question, car Aomine suivit le plan de Setsuna à la lettre, sans le savoir.

« Alala... Ta sœur est vraiment mignonne... Et si belle... »

« Ma... Sœur ? »

« Bah oui, Setsuna. »

« ... Tu es amoureux d'elle toi aussi, non ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ? »

« Euh... Sûrement... » Avoua Aomine, mal à l'aise.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise pas seulement parce que Tetsuya avait deviné qu'il était amoureux de Setsuna, mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise en parlant de sa sœur à Tetsuya. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce dernier ne lui avait jamais parlé de Setsuna ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas être fier de sa sœur, alors pourquoi il n'avait jamais aucune remarque sur elle... ?

« Et grâce à moi tu t'es attiré ses faveurs ? »

« Pa... Pardon ? »

« J'ai raison n'est ce pas ?! »

« Te... »

« Ne me parle plus jamais. »

Sa voix était calme, posé, trop peut être. Son regard froid et glacial. Avant même qu'Aomine ne puisse rajouter quelque chose ou essayer de s'expliquer, Tetsuya partait en direction du bâtiment, le laissant en plan comme ça. Le brun avait été figé par son regard et son attitude qui avait brutalement changée. Il aimait bien Tetsu, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et son style de basket était réellement magnifique et magique. En ce moment, il voyait le bleu s'éloigner de plus en plus et il avait l'étrange impression que s'il ne le rattrapait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais plus se tenir à côté de lui, que ce soit en basket ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Il se mit d'un coup à courir sous les yeux mauvais de Setsuna qui observait encore une fois la scène. Elle ne souhaitait que Tetsuya le repousse comme ça c'était passé pour elle. Pourquoi aurait-il droit d'être pardonné alors qu'elle, ça n'avait pas été son cas ?!

Aomine rattrapa Tetsuya le plus rapidement possible. Il était hors d'haleine alors qu'une telle distance ne lui aurait pas posé de problème. Mais il y avait tellement de sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui que ça l'épuisait inconsciemment. Il saisit Tetsuya par les épaules pour le retourner de son côté. Il voulait s'expliquer, il voulait lui dire la vérité, il voulait... Il voulait... Mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa la voix... Le visage du bleu était décomposé, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux étaient rouges. Aomine se mordit la lèvre en se disant que c'était de sa faute s'il était comme ça. Le brun relâcha un peu ses épaules mais sans le lâcher et complètement et cette fois ce fut au tour de Tetsuya d'être surpris, car Aomine venait de le prendre contre lui. Le bleu fondit en larmes dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Le basketteur de la première chaine ne put murmurer qu'un seul petit mot, qui suffit largement pour celui qui pleurait...

« Pardon... »

La sonnerie pour le commencement des cours du matin retentie, mais Aomine ne lâchait toujours pas Tetsuya. Il prendrait le temps qu'il fallait, mais il lui expliquerait qu'il se trompait sur son compte. Lorsque le bleu commença à desserrer à prise sur le brun, ce dernier lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille. Cependant, il reprit Tetsuya dans ses bras dès qu'ils furent assis, l'impression que s'il le lâchait, il le perdrait était toujours présente, il ne voulait en aucun cas se séparer de lui.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais le frère de Setsuna... Elle ne me l'a dit que tout à l'heure. Je n'étais vraiment pas au courant, je te le jure. Je l'aime peut être, mais je tiens plus à toi, Tetsu... »

« Menteur... Personne ne me remarque, ma sœur est bien mieux que moi... C'est évident qu'elle est plus importante que moi... »

« Non ! Tu te trompe ! Regarde-moi, regarde-moi Tetsu ! » Lui ordonna-t-il en lui remontant le visage. « Tu es mille fois plus remarquable qu'elle ! Crois-moi... » Souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Le cœur de Tetsuya rata un battement. Il eut même l'impression pendant une seconde c'était arrêté. Aomine était beaucoup... Beaucoup trop près de lui... Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, s'il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'irréparable pourrait être commis. Le bleu se sentait de plus en plus chaud, chaque endroit où leur peau se touchait était en feu. Il avait l'impression d'être une torche vivante. Quand à Aomine, il se sentait attiré par ce petit être qui avait pleuré pour et à cause de lui. Les autres pouvaient dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, Aomine trouvait Tetsuya bien mieux et bien plus resplendissant que sa jumelle, mais à sa manière. Sa façon d'être honnête avec ses sentiments et avec les autres, de garder son sang froid pendant un match, de faire impasse sur ses problèmes ou sur le passé pour aller droit au but qu'il s'est donné, ce sont toutes des choses que Setsuna ne possédait pas et qui faisait que Tetsuya brillait de milles feu à ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé Tetsu... » Murmura Aomine avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Le brun savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre lui-même encore longtemps. Il aimait Tetsuya, bien plus qu'il aimait Setsuna, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche maintenant. Il était tombé amoureux du garçon aux cheveux bleus le jour-même de leur rencontre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui, de l'observer en cachette, de vouloir le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer, le consoler, tout connaitre de lui et l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Tetsuya plus que tout, plus que le basket. C'est pour ça qu'après lui avoir présenté ses excuses, il l'embrassa. Il caressa d'abord ses lèvres dans un frôlement avant de les happer pour de bon. C'était un baiser plein d'amour, passionné et sauvage. Comme Aomine. Tetsuya fut tout d'abord contre cet échange, mais l'amour du brun l'envahissait et il s'abandonna à ce baiser dont il avait rêvé des dizaines de fois. Il s'accrocha à cet homme à qui il voulait appartenir. Tout comme Aomine, Tetsuya voulait réduire l'espace qu'il y avait entre leurs deux corps. Tetsuya voulait appartenir à Aomine et Aomine voulait posséder Tetsuya. Lorsque cet échange fougueux se rompit pour qu'ils puissent respirer, le bleu posa silencieusement la question capitale qui le tiraillait. Il voulait être sûr. Il voulait l'entendre de la bouche d'Aomine...

« Oui... Je t'aime... Je t'aime Tetsu... ! »

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur les joues du bleu, mais de joie cette fois. Il le souhaitait tellement cette amour, c'était l'une des rares choses pour laquelle il se serait battu. Mais dès lors où le prénom de sa sœur jumelle avait été prononcé, il avait pensé qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance, car c'était pour lui le seul adversaire qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre. Mais Aomine l'aimait lui et pas Setsuna. C'était lui... Le discret et calme Tetsuya... C'était presque irréel... Il avait l'impression de rêver. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amoureux, tandis que ce dernier le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. C'était un sentiment différent de celui qu'il avait ressentit avec Setsuna : il ne voulait pas le protéger, car il savait qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul, non, il voulait juste être avec lui, à ses côtés et prendre soin de lui.

« Je... Je t'aime aussi Aomine... » Avoua Tetsuya.

N'étant pas spécialement un Don Juan, Aomine avait quand même eut plusieurs déclarations d'amour, mais il trouvait que celle-ci était la plus mignonne de toute, sûrement parce qu'il aimait son Tetsuya aussi. Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble à parler et à s'embrasser dans ce coin de l'école que personne ne venait visiter. Ils n'eurent même pas le courage de se quitter pour aller à l'entrainement de basket. De toute façon, personne ne remarquerait la disparition de Tetsuya et Aomine était tellement fort qu'un ou deux entrainements ratés ne gênerait pas temps que ça le coach.

Setsuna pourtant remarqua l'absence de son frère et elle jubilait. Son plan pour les séparer n'avait en fin de compte fait que les rapprocher davantage. Elle ne voulait pas... Non, elle n'admettait pas que son frère soit amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Tetsuya était son frère. C'était SON Tetsuya, à elle et à personne d'autre. Depuis toute petite elle l'admirait, ils ne se quittaient jamais, elle était toujours là pour lui et Tetsuya l'avait toujours de son mieux lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes. Tetsuya était son héros, son frère et le seul garçon qu'elle aimait, qu'elle aime et qu'elle aimerait pour l'éternité. Pas question de se le faire prendre par le premier venu juste parce qu'il avait déballé de belles paroles. Tetsuya serra toujours qu'à elle.

Aomine et Tetsuya rentrèrent ensemble, main dans la main. Leurs au revoir furent très longs car Aomine ne voulait pas laisser partir Tetsuya. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver au jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un attendait Tetsuya à l'intérieur et c'était dangereux pour lui. Il voulait tellement veiller sur lui...

« Viens dormir chez moi s'il te plait Tetsu... » Insista une fois de plus le brun.

« Tu ne fais pas confiance ? »

« Si, si. Mais je... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... » Avoua Aomine, un peu gêné.

« Tu es si gentil. » Sourit Tetsuya. « Si jamais j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appelle, je te le promets. »

Assura le bleu et déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Aomine eut tout juste le temps de répondre qu'il se terminait. Le brun voudrait tellement ne jamais lâcher ses lèvres si délicieuses, si pleine d'amour. Amour qui lui était exclusivement destiné. Il libéra sa main à la fin de se baiser et le regarda rentrer chez lui. Même avec ce qu'avait dit Tetsuya, le brun était tout de même inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fit le pied de grue pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se traiter d'idiot et de prendre le chemin de sa propre maison : il devait avoir confiance en Tetsuya et ne pas douter de sa parole. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, il l'appellerait, jusqu'à ce moment arrive, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

Pourtant, il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Car Setsuna préparait un mauvais coup, mais pas contre Tetsuya comme il le pensait. Le mauvais coup le concernait lui et lui seul. Setsuna ne pouvait pas faire de mal à son frère jumeau alors qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens et puis, même avec tous les efforts du monde, elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Par contre, elle ne voulait aucun mal physique à Aomine, le mal serait psychologique. Elle n'avait donc engagée personne pour le tabasser au coin d'une rue. Non, ce serait pire que ça... Autant pour lui que pour son frère, car il fallait que son frère ait un choc lui aussi pour que les deux garçons se séparent et qu'elle puisse enfin avoir son jumeau pour elle toute seule.

« Tetsu ? J'ai quelque chose d'incroyable à t'apprendre ! »

« Ah ? Je suis content pour toi. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient depuis près d'un mois et Setsuna n'acceptait pas que ce soit grâce à Aomine. Elle ne laissa rien paraitre cependant et continua.

« Oui, j'ai enfin un petit ami ! »

« Cool. »

« Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui c'est ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Je vais te le dire quand même ! C'est Aomine Daiki ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement et avec un grand sourire.

« Pardon ?! »

« Aomine Daiki, tu sais ton meilleur ami. »

« Aomine... Et... Toi ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Il a accepté de sortir avec moi ce matin. Je suis trop contente ! »

Tetsuya resta sans voix. Il ne voulait pas croire sa sœur. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Aomine... _Mais, peut être qu'elle ne savait pas pour nous deux_, se disait-il en bon naïf.

« Tu dois te tromper de personne Setsuna. Aomine sort avec moi. »

« Pfff, qu'est ce que tu raconte Tetsu ? Vous êtes deux garçons, même si jamais c'était vrai, ça ne durerais pas longtemps. A moins qu'il soit tellement intimidé par moi qu'il veut d'abord s'entrainer avec toi... » Fit-elle en faisant semblant de penser tout haut. « Moui, ça doit être ça ! Je m'excuse à sa place alors Tetsu, tu dois vraiment y avoir cru, ce que tu peux être naïf parfois. Aomine est un garçon plein d'hormones, je peux comprendre qu'il veuille tester l'autre sexe, en plus il doit penser qu'il ne me trompe pas puisqu'on se ressemble beaucoup... Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Bon, je te laisse Tetsu, bonne nuit. »

Tetsuya était figé. Il ne voulait pas douter d'Aomine, mais c'était vrai qu'ils étaient tout les deux des garçons, que le brun lui avait parlé de sa sœur juste avant et que physiquement, les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Tout correspondait avec ce que venait de lui dire Setsuna... Et si... Et si c'était vrai... ? Si Aomine était amoureux de Setsuna et qu'il voulait d'abord "s'entrainer" avec lui ? Les doutes l'envahissaient. Il préféra se coucher, il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait imaginait que ce que venir sa sœur était vraie.

« Oui, demain matin à six heures, vraiment merci Ao'. »

C'était la voix de Setsuna... Ao... C'était Aomine... De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Ils avaient rendez-vous, ensemble, si tôt... ? Tetsuya avait envie de pleurer, les larmes arrivaient à vitesse grand V, mais le bleu fit de son mieux pour les refouler et se coucha en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Avant de s'endormir, il régla son réveil pour quatre heures. Il mettrait lui-même les choses au clair demain avec sa sœur et le brun. Il ne voulait pas douter de cette personne qui avait été la première à le regarder avec considération avant de lui avoir parlé !

Le lendemain il se réveilla avant tout le monde et se prépara le plus silencieusement possible et se mit attendre dans le noir que sa sœur se réveille à son tour. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car à quatre heures et demi elle était debout, mais sa préparation fut nettement plus longue... Elle passa près d'une heure dans la salle de bain. Tetsuya manqua de peu de s'endormir plusieurs fois en l'attendant. Lorsqu'enfin elle sortit de la maison vers six heures moins le quart, elle partit en direction du parc qui se trouvait près de la maison. Tetsuya sortit à son tour et la suivit discrètement, il voulait d'abord être sûr de ce qu'avançait sa jumelle. Dans le parc, Aomine attendait assis sur un banc, son sac de sport à côté de lui. Il comptait sûrement partir directement à l'école après leur rendez-vous.

« Suis-moi s'il te plait Ao'. »

Le brun s'exécuta et se leva, marchant à côté d'elle. Ce que fit Setsuna rendit Tetsuya vert de jalousie : elle s'accrocha au bras d'Aomine, collant ses débuts de formes à lui. Le brun ne réagit pas vraiment, comme s'il était habitué. La colère monta aussi en Tetsuya, mais il ne savait pas si c'était contre Setsuna qu'il voulait éloigner d'Aomine ou contre Aomine qui se laissait faire sans rien dire. Ou même contre les deux. Le bleu les suivit ainsi jusqu'à un terrain de basket de rue. Dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, il se planqua dans un coin et se mit à les écouter, retenant presque son souffle.

« Qu'est ce que tu me voulais alors ? » Demanda Aomine.

« Laisse mon Tetsu tranquille. »

« Ton Tetsu ? »

« Il est à moi, alors ne l'approche plus. »

« Hein ? Me dis quand même pas que... »

« Que j'aime mon propre frère qui est en plus mon jumeau ? Oui et alors ? T'as un problème avec ça peut être ?! »

« Euh... Tetsu... ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est de lui que je parle, t'es crétin ou quoi ?! »

« Non, je veux dire... »

« Alors comme ça tu m'aimais Setsuna ? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu me faire détester Aomine, n'est ce pas ? Tu avais tout planifié depuis le début, non ? »

« Tetsu... Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Je... Je t'aime vraiment... »

« Je te crois Setsuna. Mais je ne t'aime pas. Même si tu me l'avais dis plus tôt. »

« Pou... Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que nous sommes frères et sœurs et puis, j'aime Aomine... » Finit-il dans un souffle, un peu gêné de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre que le concerné.

Le brun afficha un grand sourire et vint prendre l'élu de son cœur dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser avec sa passion. Cependant, Tetsuya se montra un tout petit peu récalcitrant au début, mais il oubliait facilement sa gêne dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Aomine se tourna vers une Setsuna rouge cramoisie de colère.

« Voilà, c'est comme ça. Tu l'as bien entendu, non ? Tetsu est à MOI. Il ne t'appartient pas. »

Aomine serra un peu plus Tetsuya contre lui, tandis que le bleu avait la méchante impression d'être pris pour un objet... Mais dans un sens, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être l'objet d'Aomine. Setsuna s'enfuit du terrain en pleurant, sous les yeux désolés de son frère jumeau et sans émotions pour Aomine. Les deux amoureux restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident de se rendre à l'entrainement. Tetsuya se faufila au milieu des autres, tandis qu'Aomine se faisait remonter les bretelles par le coach. Le brun fut très dissipé pendant tout le reste des exercices et des matchs, il était trop occupé à dévorer Tetsuya des yeux qui travaillait de son côté, mais un peu plus loin dans le gymnase, à porté de vue de son amant.

A la sortie de l'entrainement, Tetsuya attendit Aomine et ils retournèrent en classe ensemble. A l'heure de la récréation, le grand brun vint chercher Tetsuya pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attrapa le bras libre de Tetsuya. Il s'agissait de Setsuna... Oui, c'était bien la sœur jumelle de Tetsuya. Elle semblait avoir reprit de l'aplomb et avait retrouvé son sourire légèrement provocateur. Elle se colla à son frère jumeau sous le regard surpris des quelques élèves qui étaient autour d'eux. La plupart n'était pas au courant que Setsuna avait un frère qui lui ressemblait tant, mais tout le monde avait compris qu'ils étaient de la même famille, contrairement à Aomine qui n'avait rien remarqué.

« Je ne compte pas abandonner mon Tetsu dans tes griffes aussi facilement. » Annonça-t-elle avec provocation.

Aomine la regarda en plissant les yeux et lui arracha Tetsuya en le serrant contre lui. Au milieu de ses deux personnes possessives, le jeune apprenti basketteur aux cheveux bleus se dit que les années allaient être longues... Très longues. Il se blottit un peu contre le brun, arrachant un sourire satisfait à ce dernier et à une crise de jalousie à sa sœur. La guerre entre ces deux là pour "obtenir" Tetsuya était déclarée et elle allait être très mouvementée pour "le présent offert au vainqueur" soit Tetsuya Kuroko, âgé de 13 ans et qui ne commençait que sa première année de collège.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Je veux des **_reviews_** 8D !


End file.
